Superior Tales of Ladybug 22
by cecebeec
Summary: High School Drama? Heck yeah! Romance? A little! A girl with a rebellious edge? That she is! A hero that everyone deserves? Not even close! Jeanette Agreste is the next in line for the Ladybug Miraculous in the futuristic Neo-Paris. With the help of her mother, grandma, and cyborg partner/love interest, can she prove that being superior is just as good as being miraculous?


***Hello Miraculous readers! So with the recent events of time traveling and the not so face reveal of Ladybug and Chat Noir, I thought this would be the opportune time to get this story out here! If you read my other story "Switched", you've met Jeanette Agreste, the granddaughter of Marinette and Adrien and the new Ladybug in the near future. This is her spinoff story and her origins as well. This is a sci-fi take on a future spin!**

* * *

_"Jeannette! You better make it home after that akuma fight!"_

_Superior Ladybug could only groan internally as she avoided another blast from the akuma. If her mother was half the woman she was, she would be helping her right now. A blast came from the side of her, Masked Crusader getting a lucky shot. She grinned at her robotic partner and got back up on her feet._

_"Thanks MC, but how are we going to deal with this akuma before my mother grounds me for being late?" She asked him, seeing his head cock to the side._

_"If my calculations are correct, you can use that magical ability of yours to get rid of it quick." He told her, getting into a fighting stance. "But you'll have to use if fast lest we miss the mark."_

_SL twirled the yo-yo in her hands and grinned. "Thanks, now let's get some butt kicked!"_

* * *

**Okay, this is a bit new to me, so I'll keep this brief and hope that this video diary gets saved for the generations that come after me. Hello future relatives or future heroes if you are hearing this.**

**My name is Jeanette Agreste, fourteen years old, and the Superior Ladybug.**

**Why not Miraculous? Because being miraculous is so old-school.**

**I'm an athlete, I'm on every team ranging from tennis to fencing to soccer. I'm not the best one on my team, but I'm good enough. Fencing was my grandad's suggestion, so I'm proud to continue the family legacy. Even my mom is impressed about how many things I can do!**

**Oh wait...I'm not supposed to brag about myself. I'm supposed to be telling you the events that occurred that made me Neo-Paris' newest superhero. **

**Neo-Paris...its big, its better, and it is the one home I've come to know. The Eiffel Tower is silver and shiny, the Louvre has upgraded to holographic paintings, and flying cars are everywhere. We've got everything from hoverboards to shoes that defy gravity. With every new upgrade, we lose a bit of our humanity.**

**Some scientist have decided to play God and create humanoids that have the features of humans, but the powers of robotics. Androids are apart of everyday society, only the keenest eyes can distinguish between humans and them. With the new technologies, cybernetic enhancements have also turned humans into machines as well. New laws have risen up to fight against the rights of cyborgs and androids, claiming them not to be real humans. Rebellions have started due this, humans and machines fighting alongside each other. The government doesn't care, as long as they get money, they have nothing to worry about.  
**

**With that, A.I has combined itself with our cell-phones, televisions, and even our homes. Not at our house though, my mother is totally against technology intertwining in our circuitry. I just hope one day she will let me-**

* * *

"Jeanette what are you doing?"

A blue haired girl squealed as she fell from the rafters of the gym. Emma Agreste shook her head, watching her daughter fall onto the soft blue mats below. The woman winced at the way her daughter had hit her head on the mat.

Jeanette Agreste looked just like her grandmother in every sense of the way. Her hair was dark blueish-black with blonde streaks going through certain strands tied in two long ponytails. On the tips of her ponytails, red tips of hair stuck out. Her gray eyes were misted with tears from her long fall. She was wearing the standard training suit that her grandma designed; a red jumpsuit with black streaks on the arms and legs, red flats, and a pair of goggles around her neck. On her ears was the family heirloom, the Ladybug Earrings.

"Sorry Mom, I thought training was over for today so I was using the video diary." Jeanette laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Emma smiled and patted her head. "Why you needed to go up in the rafters I will never know. I'm just glad to see you safe and sound. But it's also comforting to know that you are doing extra training."

Jeanette's eyes sparkled at her mother's compliment. "Really? I just don't want to let anyone or even you down."

Emma face falls as she pounds her fist on her head. "I know you Jeannie! You only train on your own when you've failed a test or did something wrong! What happened at school today?"

Jeanette rubbed her head as she backed away from her mother. "Keira was getting picked on by those plastic primadonnas again. I was sent to the vice-principal's office for giving one a bloody nose."

"You don't need to pick a fight every time she gets picked on! She can defend herself, you know? She is a..." Emma hesitated before walking up to the observatory deck stationed in the top left corner.

"Yeah...that's why I got to train harder! If I can't protect the people closest to me, then how can I be a good Ladybug as well. Grandma Marinette would've done the same thing if she was me."

"You're right..." Emma said, smiling at her. "Just try not to get yourself into anymore trouble. Because if I have to come up again..."

Jeanette nodded rapidly, not wanting to make her mom mad. She respected the woman for raising her by herself when her deadbeat dad left her. Emma kept her maiden name, got a job as a mechanic for the local shop, and still managed to keep her sanity to train her daughter in superheroics.

Jeanette sighed as the akuma punching bags appeared before her. "Alright Tikki, I think I'm ready for Round 2?"

A small red creature with antenna and spots floated beside her. However, the Tikki Jeanette teamed up with was a robotic floating fairy with glowing blue optics and a jet-pack for flying. The RoboKwami smiled, landing on her partner's shoulder.

"In your current state, do you think you'll be able to handle this?" Tikki asked, knowing that anger was fueling her strength at the moment.

Jeanette punched her fist together, spitting on the ground. "C'mon Tikki, I got this in the bag. Let's get lucky!" She laughed, charging towards the dummies.

* * *

**I'm not like my mom, nor am I like my grandma. I'm headstrong, rough, and I can kick some butt! You probably are asking who I am, well I will tell you.**

* * *

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

She now wore a red jumpsuit with black spots that was surrounded by body armor on her chest, legs, and arms. Her gauntlets and armored boots flashed with different lights to showcase different powers. A mask billowed behind her, flapping in the wind.

* * *

**I am Ladybug 22, the Superior Ladybug!**

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Jeanette: Today is the first day on the job! I hope I can be the superhero that everyone wants me to be!_

_Emma: I'm not sure she is ready for this. She can be headstrong, running into danger._

_?: So this is the new Ladybug eh? I will have to study her carefully._

_?: Ladybug, I am Masked Crusader. Allow me to work with you!_


End file.
